


The Lost Canvas- raccolta di drabble

by Kyrgwayne (Noruard)



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Introspettivo, Italiano | Italian, Malinconico, Missing Scene, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard/pseuds/Kyrgwayne
Summary: Questa raccolta ha partecipato alla Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta il 17. 12. 16 sul forum Torre di Carta.Al suo interno, troverete drabble di circa 150 parole incentrate sui personaggi del manga e della serie anime "Saint Seiya- The Lost Canvas".





	1. Frammento I: La mela più alta

**Author's Note:**

> I prompt da 1 a 5 sono tratti da quelli proposti per l'iniziativa Corsa delle 24 ore;  
> i prompt seguenti non hanno partecipato alla Corsa e sono ispirati a liriche e poesie segnalate nelle note a inizio capitolo.
> 
> Ogni titolo è tratto da frammenti lirici di Saffo e poeti lirici greci  
> Prompt: Labbra
> 
> "Come la mela dolce rosseggia sull'alto del ramo,  
> alta sul ramo più alto: la scordarono i coglitori.  
> No, certo non la scordarono: non poterono raggiungerla."
> 
> Saffo, traduzione di S. Quasimodo

Ogni tanto, il Cavaliere torna alla taverna.  
Quando arriva, è sempre baldanzoso; sembra che il suo spirito non conosca abbattimento.  
Trascorre l’intera giornata seduto nel bel mezzo del locale, i piedi allungati su una sedia.  
Calvera sa sempre quando sta per arrivare: i ragazzini che abitano alle porte del villaggio sono degli ottimi informatori.  
A sera, è ancora lì, le braccia conserte; il più delle volte, è riuscito a suscitare qualche rissa fra ubriachi.  
Lei serra i battenti e si siede al suo tavolo.  
Rovescia nel grembiule il cesto delle mele e si mette a lucidarle per lui, mentre lo ascolta raccontare le sue imprese.  
Ogni volta, rimane a guardarlo affondare i denti nella polpa.  
Le sue labbra si macchiano di succo rosato. 

La sua voce è dolce; la sua bocca è dolce.  
È aspro e soave come una mela selvatica.


	2. Frammento II- Quanto disperse la lucente Aurora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hatsuhinode - Visione della prima aurora dell'anno
> 
> "Espero, tutto riporti   
> quanto disperse la lucente Aurora:   
> riporti la pecora,   
> riporti la capra,   
> ma non riporti la figlia alla madre."
> 
> Saffo traduzione di S. Quasimodo

\- Albafica!-  
Il bambino schiude gli occhi.  
La stanza è avvolta nella penombra; c’è una figura, sulla soglia.

\- Alzati. È ora-  
Il ragazzino scivola fuori dalle coperte, i piedi nudi sul pavimento di pietra.   
La terra e la paglia sparsi sul terreno gli si incollano fra le dita.  
Quando esce, la notte lo abbraccia con il suo silenzio; è fredda, eppure le rose ricoprono ogni millimetro del minuscolo giardino davanti alla casupola.  
\- Maestro Rugonis?-

La figura si volta, sorridendo.

\- Vieni, Albafica. Il sole sta per sorgere.

Il bambino scivola sotto il mantello del Cavaliere: è più candido della luna, tiepido, e odora di rose.  
Rugonis si inginocchia accanto a lui, il braccio attorno alle sue spalle.  
Insieme, spiano il primo sole del nuovo anno che sboccia come una gialla rosa imbevuta di pioggia, a occidente, oltre le fronde del querceto.


	3. Frammento III- Bianca, sopra la terra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: dita piene di cicatrici
> 
> "Gli astri d'intorno alla leggiadra luna   
> nascondono l'immagine lucente,   
> quando piena più risplende, bianca   
> sopra la terra. "  
> Saffo, traduzione di S. Quasimodo

Gli Specter sono andati via ormai da molte ore.  
Forse la notte sta morendo; la luce della luna ha girato lentamente da un lato all’altro della forra e il cielo, quel poco di cielo che riesce a vedere, da nero si è fatto livido. Adesso, è verdastro.  
La carne dei morti non puzza ancora; ha fatto troppo freddo.  
A volte, il vapore che gli esce dalla bocca gli sembra assumere le forme di un viso, e allora chiude gli occhi e rannicchia la testa fra le braccia.

Ma chiudere gli occhi non serve ad allontanare l’odore del sangue e dei liquidi organici.  
C’è anche chi se l’è fatta sotto, morendo.  
Dovrebbe far ridere, ma Manigoldo non riesce neanche a muovere le labbra.  
Ai suoi piedi c’è una donna; la conosceva, faceva la sarta per tutto il villaggio.  
Le sue dita sono ricoperte di cicatrici per via dell’ago e del filo.


	4. Frammento IV- Nella casa dell'Ade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Più ti avvicini alla luce, più grande diventa la tua ombra.” - Kingdom Hearts
> 
> "Ma tu morta giacerai, e nessun ricordo di te  
> ci sarà, neppure in futuro: tu non partecipi delle rose  
> della Pieria. E di qui volata via, anche nella casa  
> di Ade, invisibile ti aggirerai con i morti oscuri."  
> Saffo, traduzione di S. Quasimodo
> 
> Ulteriore fonte: 
> 
> La Natura è un tempio dove incerte parole  
> mormorano pilastri che sono vivi,  
> una foresta di simboli che l'uomo  
> attraversa nei raggi dei loro sguardi familiari.
> 
> Come echi che a lungo e da lontano  
> tendono a un'unità profonda e buia  
> grande come le tenebre o la luce  
> i suoni rispondono ai colori, i colori ai profumi.
> 
> Profumi freschi come la pelle d'un bambino  
> vellutati come l'oboe e verdi come i prati,  
> altri d'una corrotta, trionfante ricchezza
> 
> che tende a propagarsi senza fine- così  
> l'ambra e il muschio, l'incenso e il benzoino  
> a commentare le dolcezze estreme dello spirito e dei sensi.  
> C. Baudelaire, Corrispondenze, da I fiori del Male

La cattedrale è assorta nel suo silenzio vivente, i pilastri confusi nel riflesso della luce solare che penetra attraverso la foresta.   
Il bosco le mormora intorno, in una lingua misteriosa che, per brevi attimi, gli sembra familiare.  
Quando supera il portale, il suo passo riecheggia fra le volte con un’eco allungata.  
L’odore dell’incenso e dell’ambra punge le sue narici, azzurro come la nebbia.  
La navata è percorsa di fiammelle, simili ad occhi che lo osservano mentre avanza verso il dipinto che toglie i peccati dell’Uomo.  
Le candele si riflettono sulla filigrana dorata delle colonne: qualcosa lo abbaglia.  
Si volta a guardare la sua ombra: all’improvviso, gli pare enorme, mostruosa, vorace.  
Con il cuore in gola, corre verso l’Affresco, desideroso di affogare l’ombra nella Sua luce.


	5. Frammento VI- Fiorita di loto fresca di rugiada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pregare
> 
> "Ermes, io lungamente ti ho invocato.  
> In me è solitudine: tu aiutami,  
> despota, ché morte da sé non viene;  
> nulla m'alletta tanto che consoli.  
> Io voglio morire:  
> voglio vedere la riva d'Acheronte  
> fiorita di loto fresca di rugiada."
> 
> Saffo, traduzione S. Quasimodo

La prima volta, era poco più di un bambino.  
La tenda che fungeva da porta alla loro capanna era socchiusa.   
Sua madre era uscita a lavare i panni in riva al torrente, pochi metri più a valle.  
Il vento scuoteva debolmente la tenda.

Nell’aria c’era un profumo di pesco, e pesche erano spiccate sul tavolo, sopra un piatto.  
Era salito su una panca per raggiungere i frutti: il tavolo era più alto di lui.  
D’un tratto, il vento aveva scostato la tenda: sorprendendolo in piedi sulla panca, la luce era entrata nella casupola, un abbagliante flutto dorato.  
_Ecco: la realtà è come una tenda, e oltre vi è un essere d’oro e di splendore, che si china su di me e mi sorride, pieno di promesse._  
_Come potrò raggiungerlo ancora?_

Così aveva iniziato a inseguirLo, pregandoLo di mostrarglisi ancora, come quel pomeriggio d’estate di molti anni prima.


	6. Frammento VI- Nel buio del mare perlaceo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ti raccolse fanciullo (Iliade di V. Monti, p. 197, v. 385)
> 
>  
> 
> Addormentate guglie, strapiombi di rocce
> 
> macigni, crepacci,
> 
> vive cose che vanno, striano la terra madre
> 
> notturna, prede intanate nei sassi, api
> 
> del miele, zanne nel buio del mare perlaceo.
> 
> E addormentati i nidi degli uccelli scatto d'ali.
> 
> Alcmane, trad. E. Savino

Era tutto incrostato di fango; un fagotto di stracci. E come puzzava!

Quando l’aveva portato al Tempio, mordeva e dava calci; era violento, prepotente, e sporco.

Non aveva mai messo piede su nave. Durante il viaggio, aveva passato gran parte del tempo sopra coperta, in mezzo al cordame, a dormire, come un cane randagio rannicchiato in una cesta.  
  
L’ultima notte, era salito anche lui sul ponte. Si era avvicinato al parapetto.  
L’aria era fredda, la luna piena e, dall’ombra che l’albero proiettava sulle assi, proveniva un leggero russare.  
Il ragazzino era lì, la bocca spalancata; i piccoli denti aguzzi brillavano sotto le labbra.

 _Sembra una faina_ , aveva pensato il Sacerdote, tornando a voltarsi verso il mare.  
Pensieroso, era rimasto a guardare l’acqua nera che scorreva dietro alla chiglia.

\- Ehi, vecchio. Ho freddo.

 

Prima di scendere sotto coperta, gli drappeggiò addosso il suo mantello.


End file.
